Doubt Academy 2: Black
Doubt Academy 2: Black is one of the two sequels to Doubt Academy, modded by Minty/Miss-Maye for the first half, and Kat/zomgenius 'for the second half. The game is completed. Setting DA2Black is set in an Amusement Park called 'Magical Miracleworld,' Which is currently being run by Monobear (formerly Usami, renamed to Monomi).'' Plot Doubt Academy Black is similar in plot to the original Doubt Academy, and Dangan Ronpa. However, with the setting in an amusement park, It's not really being trapped in a school anymore. In short, students meant to make friends, as stated by Usami, are instead forced by Monobear to partake in a game of kill or be killed. With an added in trial, that is. Class Roster Note: "Murdered" is loosely applied to anyone who was killed by the direct actions of another student, regardless of that person's intention, and was given a trial for their death with an associated culprit. The exception is students who, by the game's mechanics, are deemed responsible for their own deaths. Also be aware that someone being executed does not necessarily mean that they were responsible for a death that week. *Wataru Mishina, SHSL Ballerino' (''Survived) *'Yamato Hasegawa, SHSL Voice Actor' (Died in accident in Week 4) *'Etsuko Tachibana, SHSL Toy Maker' (Murdered in Week 7) *'Kyou Kaeguchi, SHSL Prosthetist' (Murdered in Week 9) *'Iko Detayama, SHSL Memorizer' (Murdered in Week 3) *'Aoi Bakuhatsu, SHSL Pyrotechnician' (Executed in Week 6) *'Yumiko Hasegawa, SHSL Journalist' (Survived) *'Hotaru Ando, SHSL Zoologist' (Murdered in Week 2) *'Etsuo ‘King’ Takahashi, SHSL Poker Player' (Murdered in Week 7) *'Katsuo Shinobu, SHSL Cruiserweight Boxer' (Survived) *'Atsuko Minami, SHSL Painter' '' (Murdered in Week 10)'' *'Daiki Hideaki, SHSL Housemaid' '' (Executed in Week 3)'' *'Reisuke Kurosaki, SHSL Forensic Biologist' (Executed in Week 1) *'Hitoshi Nakamura, SHSL Drummer' '' (Survived)'' *'Mameko Moriyama, SHSL Gardener' '' (Murdered in Week 1)'' *'Setsuko Kuramoto, SHSL Drag Racer' '' (Executed in Week 9)'' *'Angelo Caballero, SHSL Interpretive Dancer' '' (Executed in Week 3)'' *'Takeo Hironaka, SHSL Stuntman' '' (Murdered in Week 5)'' *'Shizuka Fujiwara, SHSL Poet' '' (Survived)'' *'Tsutomu Joukawa, SHSL Janitor' '' (Survived)'' *'Khadija Halabi, SHSL Confectionery Chef' '' (Executed in Endgame)'' *'Kei Katsuya, SHSL Legal Assistant' '' (Executed in Week 5)'' *'Taichi Yuuta, SHSL Barista' '' (Executed in Week 2)'' *'Blazing Justice Phoenix / Kin Ken, SHSL Sentai Squad Leader' '' (Murdered in Week 6)'' *'Hiroshi Kagami, SHSL Biochemist' (Executed in Week 7) *'Yukari Maruyama, SHSL Engineer' (Executed in Week 8) *'Reika Ichikawa, SHSL Private Tutor' (Murdered in Week 8) *'Rei Mikami, SHSL Prosthetic Makeup Artist' (Survived) *'Yukie Seki, SHSL Tea Ceremony Host' (Survived) *'Takara Ojimura, SHSL Chess Player' (Killed in Week 8) *'Gwendolyn Dominatus / Xiwei Yosheda, SHSL Dungeon Master' (Executed in Prologue) Prologue // Start The game opens with each student waking up in a strange place, most resembling a lobby. Before anyone could say anything to each other, a 'teacher', who is really a walking, magical girl rabbit, appears out of nowhere, saying that none will be able to leave the amusement park, until their miracle meter is filled with 'fwiendship'. The roleplay sets off from there, with all the characters doing their own things. Chapter 1 (Ab) Normal Days When an unfamiliar voice booms through the PA Mic, calling the students to gather at the front of the castle. Each student complies, and are met with another 'mascot' calling himself Monobear, declaring himself the manager of Miwacle Land. He announces the Game of Mutual Killing to begin in the now named amusement park, Doubt Land. Usami reacts, and predicatably, is beaten by Monobear, and is renamed Monomi. His (now) little sister. He breaks her staff, reinvoking her use of magic and puts her in diapers. He also adds new rules, and changes some. One student, Gwendolyn Dominatus, reacts badly, throwing a spare brick at the bear and hitting him, breaking the rule; "10. Any form of violence towards the park manager will result in punishment." Following this rule, Monobear throws a stuffed dragon at Gwendolyn, which is a bomb. Before any student can react, it explodes, killing her instantly. Free time among students begins from here. / Executed: Gwendolyn Dominatus, SHSL Dungeon Master. death, 30 remaining After a few hours, Monobear calls each student to the lobby, and provides them with the incentive; answers and memories. Most don't take this well, while some don't seem to care. A free time segment takes place before Monobear is able to do the morning announcement. Free time begins again. ''Abnormal Days : 'Victim:' Mameko Moriyama, SHSL Gardener'' : Executed:''' '''Reisuke Kurosaki, SHSL Forensic Biologist : Culprit:''' '''Reisuke Kurosaki, SHSL Forensic Biologist ''Investigation'' Mameko's Body was found in the Locker Room, a knife through her chest and her shoes and socks stained with bleach. '' '' The Investigation starts with several people claiming they'll avenge her, notably King, Hiroshi, and Takara. The students manage to figure out that the killer got the knife from the kitchen, where they also find bleach, ammonia and a bucket missing. Meanwhile, a different group searches for the scene of the crime, and they come upon the girl's bathroom. The bathroom is filled with the toxic mixture of Ammonia and Bleach, the vent is clogged with a towel, there's blood on the sink and bloody rags (Including an embroidered handkerchief) in the trash, and the bucket is found in a stall. On a hunch, the students began to search rooms and common places for anyone who has handkerchiefs or towels similar to the one in the vent. They find that the towel was taken from the gift shop, but cannot pinpoint the owner of the handkerchief before Monobear calls for the trial. Trial The Trial starts with Takara pointing the finger at Reisuke, with facts that seem circumstantial at best. He is either ignored or told he's jumping to conclusions much too early. As the rest of the students work through the murder and try to nail down what all the evidence means, they come up with several suspects on their own. As more and more alibis come in and more of the evidence is analyzed, they come to the realization that Reisuke is the person that fits the bill best. That is, until Takeo confesses to the murder. His confession fills a lot of holes in the theory that Reisuke did it, but the students have no way to check his claims, so they must just accept them. With time wearing thin, the students begin to vote as Takara pleads for them to take stock in the facts of the crime, and disregard Takeo's confession. In the end, Reisuke is voted the murderer by 1 vote, and suffers being executed as the students watch on in horror. ''Execution'' The execution starts with Reisuke being strapped to a table by Monobear. Monobear then pulls out a large chainsaw and makes to cut Reisuke up. Takeo, however, interferes, and pleads for Monobear to stop. His interference earns him a slash across the chest, and he's knocked unconcious. Monobear continues where he left off, sawing Reisuke apart, the sound of flesh and cracking bone being mixed with the buzzing of the saw. The students all react differently to this, some cry, some scream out in anger, Takara even pukes. Afterwards, Monobear announces that more of the park has been opened. : : Chapter 2 (Ab)Normal Days Monobear reveals that a few new places have opened, which leads everyone to begin investigating. There's a whole new area, Usami's Wonderland, that holds a haunted house, a swing ride, and a spinning tea cup ride. On the other side of the park, a pirate ship ride has been opened. The students barely have time to investigate before Monobear gives them their new motive to kill: This time, it's personalized. He's taken something from each of the students and won't give it back until someone is murdered. Some students react by shrugging it off, some get incredibly angry, others get panicked or depressed. In the end, someone is murdered because of these motives. ''Abnormal Days'' : Victim: Hotaru Ando, SHSL Zoologist : Culprit: Taichi Yuuta, SHSL Barista : Executed: Taichi Yuuta, SHSL Barista Investigation The students discover the body of Hotaru Ando, sitting on a bench in front of the park carousel. At a glance she appeared to be only sleeping, as she died smiling in a comfortable position. There are signs of burning found on her legs, along with brusing on her right hand, and traces of blood under her fingernails. The students then discover that she has almond scented fudge candy in her pocket, which is initially assumed she ate and caused her untimely demise. The almond smell is noted to actually be the scent of cyanide, and an empy bottle of the poison is found in the kitchen cabinets, as well as an unfinished pot of coffee. Etsuko wonders about the location of Ando's pet chameleon, Midori, since the reptile is know to never leave her owner's shoulder, and finds her having scampered off back to Ando's room, in her tank. Midori is later given to Setsuko. '' '' ''Trial'' The students eventually determine that the murderer must have gotten a scratch on them from Midori-chan, Hotaru's pet, and it is decided that the students all have to strip down to their underwear to prove that they don't have a wound and thus aren't the murderer (Yamato, however, decides to strip not to his underwear but to strip naked.). ''But the culprit actually turns out to be someone who didn't strip: Taichi, the SHSL Barista. He finally confesses after the vote, explaining that he let Hotaru die happy by actually going on a date with her first before giving her the poisoned coffee. ''Execution Monobear opens a trap-door under Taichi, and Taichi falls into a coffee pot. Monobear turns the coffee machine on, and coffee starts pouring into the pot. Taichi has accepted his fate, so instead of struggling or getting desperate, Taichi watches with morbid curiosity to find out what exactly Monobear plans to do to him. It turns out the coffee isn't meant to "drown" Taichi; Monobear eventually stops pouring coffee in. Instead, Monobear sets the coffee machine to "Boiling", so since Taichi is up to his neck in coffee, he is boiled to death. : : Chapter 3 (Ab)Normal Days Monobear again reveals more places in the park are open, including a pool, arcade, and fitness room. Inside the arcade is the first puzzle the students must face for Monocoins, a text based game that has the player finding their way out of a cave. The Students become closer to each other, thanks to an extended Normal Days, but it turns out to be part of Monobear's motive: Kill someone, or Monobear will end the Game of Mutual Killing prematurely, leaving the students trapped in Magical Miracleworld forever. In the end, someone decides it's worth killing for. ''Abnormal Days'' :: Victim: Iko Detayama, SHSL Memorizer :: Culprit: "Blazing Justice Phoenix" / Kin Ken, SHSL Sentai Squad Leader :: Executed: Angelo Caballero, SHSL Interpretive Dancer & Daiki Hideaki, SHSL Housemaid Investigation Trial The students enter the trial and begin to debate who could have killed Iko. It quickly becomes evident that Blazing Justice Phoenix is responsible for her death, but several people begin to question whether or not it's murder for various reasons. Angelo gets incredibly angry and admits to having murdered his mother before the game started, and that no one here knows what justice is. In the end, BJP takes his helmet off, reveals his name is Kin Ken, and that he killed Iko Detayama. He begins crying, and Etsuko attempts to get everyone to vote for Iko, as it's obvious he didn't mean to kill Iko. However, BJP is correctly voted as the murderer. Monobear, annoyed at the events of the trial, says that this execution will be special. Execution The execution starts with Angelo Caballero strapped to a metal chair, being pumped full of poisons. An EKG monitoring his vitals starts beeping faster and faster, until Monobear stabs him through with a giant needle, killing him. Daiki Hideaki, the first to respond to this, flew into a rage at the fact that someone innocent had died, screaming at the bear, before jumping on him and punching him repeatedly. Monobear runs her through with several spikes, showing that he's serious about his rules. Chapter 4 (Ab)Normal Days Monobear unveils a few more areas of the park to investigate - an administration office, a guest lounge, an ampitheatre, and new rides in the Supernova Space Station area of the park. The students, many of whom are still reeling from the shocking events of the last trial set off to investigate. However, Monobear soon interrupts them once more, dragging them to the ampitheater in order to make another announcement. This time, no motive is given. Instead, Monobear (with Monomi's less-than-willing help) rehashes the rules of the park, angered that Angelo and Daiki had broken them by attacking him, before announcing that there is no motive - in fact, the students don't need one, with a murderer like Blazing Justice Phoenix there, ready to be killed. Some time afterward, yet another classmate is found dead. Abnormal Days :: Victim: Yamato Hasegawa, SHSL Voice Actor :: Culprit: Yamato Hasegawa, SHSL Voice Actor (Suicide) :: Executed: N/A Investigation '' The body of Yamato Hasegawa, Super High School Level Voice Actor, is found lying on his stomach in the Miracleworld Ampitheatre, blood pouring from a crack in his skull. However, something seems off about some of the blood. A rope is tied around his badly bruised wrist, and he appears to have been attempting to write something before he died, a message which appears to implicate Takeo, Takara, or King. One of his shoes is missing, there is broken glass towards the back of the stage, and the door to backstage is slightly ajar. However, there are no signs of tampering or a struggle. As the students investigate, more facts about the case come to light. The broken glass came from a stage light, which had broken when the scaffolding above the stage warped under Yamato's weight, and there is stage blood scattered at the scene - in fact, Yamato's "dying message" is written in it. The rope came from the Treasure Chest gift shop, but some of it is missing. Additionally, while Yamato did not recieve a note summoning him to the ampitheatre at night, he sent one to someone else. Unbeknownst to the majority of the other students, there is evidence being located - and withheld by a certain group of students while investigations go on. ''Trial The trial starts with the majority of the students unsure as to what could have happened to Yamato, with the prospect of suicide being considered but not accepted as a concrete option and Takeo being suspected as a potential culprit. However, the trial begins to go in a different direction once Hiroshi passes out and one of his gloves, now bloodied and damaged by bleach falls out of his vest pocket, leading Kei to retrieve it and present it to the court. Although Setsuko and Yukie clarify the reason for the glove's condition - Hiroshi had been bleaching Setsuko's hair and was later analyzing the fake blood versus the real blood, things go further awry when Takara immediately jumps on Hiroshi, causing Setsuko's temper to flare. As she attacks the chess player, bloodied notebook pieces fall out of her pocket, and it becomes clear that she was hiding evidence as well. When Blazing Justice Phoenix reveals that he was the one who receieved a letter from Yamato - one that looks suspiciously like a suicide note, the idea that the voice actor could have been murdered becomes more suspect, and when Hiroshi wakes up, he confirms that it was indeed suicide. After witnessing Yamato exiting the Treasure Chest with rope, he followed the voice actor and discovered him about to hang himself from the ampitheatre's scaffolding. Although Hiroshi successfully talked Yamato out of going through with the act, the scaffolding warped under the voice actor's weight, and he fell to his death despite the biochemist's attempts to save him. Panicked and fearful that he would be blamed, Hiroshi tampered with the crime scene in an attempt to frame Takeo before enlisting several other students to help cover up evidence. With the truth now come to light, Hiroshi suggests that everyone move on to discussing the Mastermind. However, things don't go as smoothly as Hiroshi wished. Takeo, who had been hoping to be executed this trial, loses his temper at first Hiroshi and then Takara, throwing pieces of evidence he had hoarded in an effort to look suspicious - Yamato's missing shoe and the missing rope, respectively - at them. Other students are angered by Hiroshi and his friends lying to them and insist that the biochemist is lying about what really happened as well. In the end, little Mastermind discussion is accomplished, and although Monobear confirms that Yamato did indeed intend to kill himself and that Hiroshi was not considered responsible for his death, the bonds of trust between certain students have been damaged by the trial's events. To add salt the wound, Monobear announces that he'll be staging an execution anyway - featuring a special surprise guest. Execution The special surprise guest turns out to be Monomi. Monobear stages a mock "pirate battle" with Monomi, and then Monobear launches Monomi out of a cannon up at the sky. Monomi crashes into something, surprisingly, because it turns out the amusement park is inside a "glass dome". Monomi falls back to the earth after being fired into the dome. Chapter 5 (Ab)Normal Days After the shocking reveal at the end of chapter four, Monobear unlocks the last area of the park - Doubtland Abbey, a sector of the park which appears to have been abandoned and fallen into disrepair, and features bizarre, out-of-place sites like a genetics lab. Additionally, a spa, a server, and a free-fall ride are unlocked. Once again, an extended Normal Days occurs, giving the remaining students an opportunity for more bonding. King decides to hold a poker game at the guest lounge, allowing many students to come together, get to know one another a bit better, and share the clues they recieved from the Monomachine with each other, in hopes of understanding their situation a bit better. Meanwhile Aoi decides to hold a fireworks show, asking the other students to provide him with explosives from the Treasure Chest gift shop. However, Monobear brings this respite to an abrupt end by announcing a new motive - if a student is not killed within a few days, he will be allowed to cripple a random student, ensuring that they can never use their talent again. While some students, such as Etsuko and Kyou are not bothered by the threat of crippling at all, many react with distress at the prospect of their friends or themselves being maimed. In the end, the motive is enough to spur someone to murder a fellow classmate. ''Abnormal Days'' :: Victim: Takeo Hironaka, SHSL Stuntman :: Culprit: Kei Katsuya, SHSL Legal Assistant :: Executed: Kei Katsuya, SHSL Legal Assistant :: ''Investigation'' '' '' The body of Takeo Hironaka is found slumped against a desk in the genetics lab, sitting in a pool of his own blood. His throat has been slashed open, causing death by blood loss. There is an expression of sadness and regret on his face, and dried tears stain his cheeks. A wire hanger is found near Takeo's body, in addition to white ceramic shards, both of which are stained with the stuntman's blood. Many students are saddened by Takeo's death, and his closest friends become determind to bring his killer to justice. Investigation reveals that the ceramic pieces were once part of a mug that coffee was recently drank out of and that the wire hanger was a weapon that belonged to the victim. Takeo's keycard is found on his bed, alongside Reisuke's gloves. The murder weapon, a machete revealed to have been stolen by Takeo himself is also found hidden in his room. Finally, Reisuke's keycard, which Takeo had been holding onto since the forensic biologist's death, is revealed to have gone missing and is not located during the investigation, despite the students' best efforts. While some of the students investigate the crime scene, others conduct room searches and Yukie decides to comb the whole park for more clues. One of the tea ceremony host's to Monobear questions alerts several other students to a piece of evidence within the snack bar in Usami's Wonderland - evidence that could prove to be damning. ''Trial'' The school trial begins with Aoi insisting that Takeo must have committed suicide, while Katsuo immediately votes the pyrotechnician, citing his suspicious behavior during the investigation as a reason. However, another culprit is considered once Yumiko reveals the evidence she found stuffed in an ice cream freezer at the Wonderland snack bar - a bloodstained suit jacket and dress shirt, identical to the one usually worn by Kei Katsuya. When presented with this evidence, the legal assistant claims that she had left a suit in the laundry by mistake and that someone else had worn it to frame her. Other details about the case which seem uncharacteristic of Kei are also brought up, and other culprits begin to be considered, namely those who could have plausibly worn Kei's suit. However, as the trial progresses and other suspects are ruled out, suspicion begins to loop back around onto Kei again. Yukie reveals a letter Kei penned for Yumiko, which mentions someone having to die in order to move forward. Other students realize that there are holes in Kei's alibi and that the legal assistant appeared to have been improvising her testimony. When Yumiko, who had refused to let the other students search her room, is singled out as a possible culprit, the usually stoic Kei becomes visibly agitated and defensive, and when more flaws in her testimony are brought to light and students begin voting for her, she decides to turn the case around herself... by confessing to being the culprit and revealing that she was in possession of Reisuke's keycard the whole time. Kei reveals that Takeo was chosen as a victim because she had to remove the motive, and he was the "easiest possible target". Takeo had agreed to Kei's plan when she approached him about it, furnishing her with the machete and Reisuke's gloves and traveling with her to the genetics lab in order to stage his own murder. Although Takeo backed out at the last moment, Kei ended the stuntman's life anyway. Afterward, most of the other students vote Kei by a landslide, something she calmly accepts and even claims to endorse, having no illusions about the students feeling grateful to her for her actions. Before going off to her death, she makes good on a promise she made to Takeo by giving Reisuke's keycard to Katsuo, before giving Yumiko her own keycard and ownership of all of her things. Finally, she asks the other students to focus on working together and escaping, utilizing whatever resources her death will give them. ''Execution'' The execution starts with Kei being dropped through a trap door into another, different-looking courtroom presided over by Monobear, now in a judge's wig and robes, and watched by an audience of Monobears. The legal assistant is bound to the desk of the defense counsel with metal restraints, while a suit-wearing Monobear stands at the prosecutor's desk. Once Judge Monobear bangs his gavel, bringing "court" into session, the prosecutor Monobear begins to torment Kei with literal evidence bullets, shooting her non-lethally for every piece of evidence she left behind. As this goes on, the legal assistant's stoic demeanor begins to gradually fade away, until she's trembling all over and wearing the same saddened and regretful expression her victim's corpse did. Afterward, the "verdict" is announced, and the cheers of the watching Monobears fill the air as several more rounds are emptied into Kei, ending her life. Afterwards, Monobear announces that more areas of the park have been opened. Chapter 6 (Ab)Normal Days Once again, more areas of the park are opened up. This time, the unlocked areas include a lasertag center, another server, medical files, and an intensive surgery room. As the students recuperate from the events of the fifth trial and investigate the new areas of the park, Monobear summons them for another announcement. Once again, no motive is provided. However, he does remind them that they have three possible options - they can play to win the murder game, they can kill the Mastermind, or they can rot in the park forever. Some time after this meeting has taken place, Aoi finally puts on the fireworks show he had been planning during the last chapter. As the students watch the ensuing display, the pyrotechnician arrives from Wonderland Way to ask for input on his show... just as a loud boom sounds from the Supernova Space Station. When the students arrive on the scene, they find that another one of their own has been killed. ''Abnormal Days'' :: Victim: "Blazing Justice Phoenix" / Kin Ken, SHSL Sentai Squad Leader :: Culprit: Aoi Bakuhatsu, SHSL Pyrotechnician :: Executed: Aoi Bakuhatsu, SHSL Pyrotechnician :: ''Investigation'' The body of Kin Ken is found sprawled across the blacktop across from the Space Journey ride, dead of multiple gunshot wounds. He holds Angelo Caballero's horse mask, and a discarded SMG lies near him. One of the rockets on the Space Journey ride itself is slowly spinning to a halt, as if someone had been riding it recently. Although the sentai squad leader appears to have died at the scene, the Monobear File reveals that he was killed earlier than that. As the students commence their investigations, Etsuko makes a shocking discovery - someone had broken into Reika's room and attacked her with a blunt object, injuring the private tutor badly enough to leave her unconscious for some time. Said object was apparently quite heavy and impossible for anyone under a certain height to wield. Afterward, the murderer had stolen Angelo's mask and the SMG, both of which had been in Reika's possession after Angelo's execution. The other students discover that Kin was not even killed near the Space Journey ride - the soot and burn marks on the seat indicate that an explosive was set off when the ride was manually activated, and bullet holes are found at the indoor roller coaster, where the culprit cleaned up the bullet casings and utilized a mop to wipe up most of the blood that the sentai spilled. ''Trial'' As the students commence their trial to find Kin's killer, they begin to narrow the pool of suspects down to students who had been in Reika's room before and would therefore know that she possessed Angelo's mask. Additionally, the murderer knew exactly when the fireworks show would end and would be able to manipulate things to their advantage to disguise Kin's actual time and location of death. These facts implicate Aoi, who points out that Tsutomu, being a Super High School Level Janitor, would have been skilled enough to clean up the crime scene enough to get rid of the blood and bullet casings in an efficient manner and therefore was a potential suspect himself. However, flaws in the pyrotechnician's logic are readily pointed out - Tsutomu is too small to carry the murder weapon and would not have left any blood at the scene. Additionally, Tsutomu himself points out that he found a jitte in Aoi's room - a heavy, blunt weapon that could have been used to knock out Reika. After a few people vote for Aoi in response to this, he is forced to confess to his crime - he did indeed knock Reika out with the jitte in order to take something he had needed from the capsule machine but claims that he put her key in the lost and found after that and hadn't actually murdered anyone. However, in confessing to his lesser crime, the pyrotechnician seals his own fate, as Monobear had already confirmed during the investigation that the person who had knocked out Reika and the person who had shot Kin to death were one and the same. Although a few people refuse to accept this, citing Monobear's frequent sarcasm during investigations, votes for Aoi continue to pour in. Afterward, Monobear reveals that the students have voted correctly once again - Aoi did indeed kill Kin Ken, using his own fireworks show as an alibi for his crime. Afterward, he reveals that if one student successfully murders three times and earns their right to escape the park, the others will be executed. This news comes as a shock to Aoi, who only wanted to get away with murder in order to call the police and save the remaining students, allowing them to leave the park together. The realization that Kin died for nothing is enough to make him burst into tears. ''Execution'' '' '' The execution starts with Aoi being dropped through a trap door, before a monitor flickers on, revealing a festival taking place. A display has been set up on a tall booth, with Aoi strapped to a giant rocket in the center. As Aoi struggles to free himself from his bonds, Monobear, wearing a hard hat, walks up and retrieves a detonating device from the pyrotechician's lab coat pocket. Fireworks and pyrotechnics go off around Aoi as Monobear, now wearing a yukata, returns to the scene, igniting the rocket's long fuse with the sparkler he holds. Aoi's attempts to extinguish the fuse fail, and the rocket is launched into the sky, along with several other rockets. The others detonate in bursts of color before Aoi's detonates as well, leaving a trail of sparks shaped like Monobear's face. Afterward, Monobear announces a super motive to the remaining students - anyone who kills and gets away with it will receive immunity from death for the following week. Chapter 7 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Victim 1: Etsuko Tachibana, SHSL Toy Maker Victim 2: Etsuo ‘King’ Takahashi, SHSL Poker Player Culprit 1: Yukari Maruyama, SHSL Engineer Culprit 2: Hiroshi Kagami, SHSL Biochemist Executed: Hiroshi Kagami, SHSL Biochemist Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 8 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Victim: Reika Ichikawa, SHSL Private Tutor Culprit: Shizuka Fujiwara, SHSL Poet Accomplice: Kyou Kaegushi, SHSL Prosthetist Executed: Yukari Maruyama, SHSL Engineer Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 9 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Victim: Kyou Kaeguchi, SHSL Prosthetist Culprit: Khadija Halabi, SHSL Confectionery Chef Executed: Setsuko Kuramoto, SHSL Drag Racer Investigation Trial Execution Chapter 10 (Ab)normal Days Abnormal Days Victim: Atsuko Minami, SHSL Painter Culprit: Katsuo Shinobu, SHSL Cruiserweight Boxer Executed: Khadija Halabi, SHSL Confectionery Chef Investigation Trial Execution Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black Category:Games